For the first time, the Healthy People 2010 Objectives for the Nation include a developmental objective to "Increase the proportion of persons with arthritis who have had effective, evidence-based arthritis education as an integral part of the management of their condition." Despite more than 150 studies indicating the effectiveness of specific arthritis patient education programs, effective programs research only a small percentage of patients. We propose to develop, implement, evaluate and disseminate a new generation small group Arthritis Self-Management Program that will be delivered via the Internet and email. This intervention will: 1) offer greater access for those for those who are unwilling or unable to attend face-to-face meetings, 2) will be more convenient with no real attendance required, 3) offer more privacy, 4) offer greater ability to monitor and enrich interactions. Because of these attributes the Internet Arthritis Self-Management Program (IASMP) has the potential to research a much larger proportion of the populations than do more traditional programs. There are four specific aims: 1) To develop and evaluate in aa randomized intention-to-treat trial, the ISAMP; primary outcomes will focus on 6 month and 1-year changes in health status and health care utilization. 2) To evaluate in a 2-year longitudinal cohort study the health status and health care utilization of the IASMP. 3) To determine subjects' use and satisfaction with the IASMP as well as to determine how self-efficacy and changes in self-efficacy are associated with the primary outcomes. 4) To conduct dissemination and generalization studies. If successful, these studies will begin a new generalization of arthritis education studies that may help to fulfill the Healthy People 2010 objective.